


Day 16: Please Come Home for Christmas

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Platonic Sehun/Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “Stop moping and get your ass dressed! We’re heading out in twenty minutes. Here. Wear that with these.”“Do I have to?”“Yes. Don’t look like a bum all the time.”“I dress like a dance teacher!”Or...Where this is the first Christmas Jongin has to spend without Kyungsoo and his brother Sehun won't let him mope and wallow in self pity like he wants to.





	Day 16: Please Come Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back later and add on to this one... I just wanted t get it done and posted for now though!

“C’mon Jongin, moping’s not going to get you anywhere,” Sehun said, nudging the elder on the shoulder. Jongin grunted. He didn’t move his head from the top of the table. Sehun huffed and sat heavily on the chair next to his brother. “Would Kyungsoo want to know you’re acting like this?”

“No…” Jongin mumbled.

“Well then, get up! Yixing’s in town and Junmyeon wants us all to be at the surprise party.”

Jongin nodded pitifully. His hands were still limp beneath the table in his lap. “Not all of us will be there…”

After helping to pull Jongin up to a standing position, Sehun lightly whacked him on the back of the head. “You do realize Jongdae’s serving right now too? Kyungsoo’s not the only one in the military. I’m sure Minseok’s just as upset this Christmas about the boys not coming home.”

“I guess…”

“Stop moping and get your ass dressed! We’re heading out in twenty minutes.”

Sehun led Jongin into the bedroom and sat him on the oversized bed. Jongin absent mindedly played with the quilt on top that Kyungsoo’s mother had gifted them for their wedding as Sehun dug through his closet. It was messier than Kyungsoo would have ever allowed Jongin to keep it normally. But honestly, Jongin couldn’t find it in his heart to care. Not when organizing reminded him too much of his husband.

Eventually, Sehun found a shirt he deemed passable for public. “Here. Wear that with these.” He tossed the shirt and a new pair of pants that weren’t sweats or tracksuit bottoms to Jongin.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. Don’t look like a bum all the time.”

“I dress like a dance teacher!” Jongin pouted but shucked off his clothe all the same. His brother wasn’t wrong, though, even Jongin knew he could try harder to look presentable, even in the studio. At least none of the moms ever seemed to care that he never wore anything professional above a fitted t shirt. He was teaching five year olds after all.

Once Jongin was finally in clean clothes, Sehun pointed to the bathroom. His eyes gave all the instruction that Jongin needed. Jongin went through the normal routine: brush teeth, comb hair, shave. It felt almost as if he were getting all ready for a date rather than a welcome home party.

He quickly chased the thought from his mind.

Jongin came out of the bathroom drying his face with a towel. Sehun was perched on top of his bed and distracted with something on his phone. His eyebrows were furrowed as he typed out a text. He barely even spared his brother a glance as the elder sprayed on a bit of cologne before replacing it back in the bathroom. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Jongin did feel a bit better after actually trying with his outfit. Maybe it was a psychological thing.

Not that he would tell Sehun that.

“You finally ready princess?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin said as he patted down the front of his pants to check that his phone and wallet were in his pockets.

They hopped in Sehun’s car, one that Jongin felt much was much too big for a single person, to drive the shirt ways over to Junmyeon’s. Jongin wasn’t paying attention to anything except for the catchy pop song playing loudly over the speakers. It wasn’t until they drove past the turn off for Junmyeon’s house that he said something.

“Are we getting Yixing something?”

Sehun turned down the radio to hear Jongin better. “Nah, Myeon forgot to pick up…” he trailed off as he focused on avoiding a snowplow to their left. “Some drinks. Like beer and Smirnoff and stuff.”

“Okay,” Jongin said not as a response but more as a question. He didn’t push it, but he knew for a fact that neither Junmyeon nor Yixing were that big on alcohol. Their house was almost always dry when they went over for movie nights or to hang out. But Sehun didn’t seem to be in the mood for questions; Jongin recognized his focused face.

The liquor store came into view soon enough. Kyungsoo hated going there, even if they had all the best selections and international drinks. He would much rather go down to the local store and pick up a 24 case of beer for their friends. Jongin even voiced his confusion aloud. They didn’t have a whole lot of reasons to go to pick out such fancy alcohol when Yixing wouldn’t even appreciate more than some cheap whiskey.

Sehun waved his concerns off. The younger led them into the small store. Inside, it reeked of cigarettes and booze in general- not something Jongin particularly enjoyed. They meandered through the aisles. Even Sehun didn’t seem sure of what they were looking for.

“What’s Soo’s favorite drink?” Sehun finally asked as they passed by the same row of tequila for the third time.

“Gin with juice,” Jongin responded. “He also likes hard cider if it’s not green apple flavored.”

“Good. ‘Cause I have no clue what we’re looking for.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure Yixing wouldn’t mind the fruity types of drinks either; him and Kyungsoo seem to have similar tastes. The younger took them over to the right aisle and plucked a bottle of gin from the shelf. Before reaching the checkout, Sehun shoved the bottle in Jongin’s arms and picked out two flavors of hard cider.

After checking out with the man who had a beer belly twice the size of Canada, Jongin was just about ready to head back home. His Christmas spirit was drained. Yixing could have his best wishes, but he wanted the rest of Christmas to spend to mope alone. But, of course, Sehun wouldn’t allow him to do that.

Maybe Junmyeon would let him sneak upstairs and take a nap. Or he could drink enough gin to get drunk and pass out. As horrible as that was, it would get Jongin to be able to feel better and maybe cheer him up some. Kyungsoo hated it when he got drunk, even if it was just with Chanyeol and Jongdae, and so he usually avoided it.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t here to stop him.

Jongin sighed as he knew how much he would feel like letting Kyungsoo down if he had more than a few shots. It wasn’t worth it anyways. Before starting the car back up, Sehun checked his phone and sent a few more texts. Jongin wanted to rip the thing from his hands and toss it out the window, He’s been glued t it all night and not even offering that much of a conversation to his own brother.

The car ride was mostly silent again minus the music. It had switched from an annoying girl group’s bubblegum song to a more depressing sounding ballad. Jongin felt as though it fit his mood. He wasn’t even sure why he was acting like this other than it was Christmas and his husband was away serving. It was their first one spent apart- and he didn’t like it one bit.

“We’re here.”

Jongin blinked out of his daze. He didn’t even realize they were now sitting in Junmyeon’s driveway. Sehun was already unbuckled and had the alcohol in his hands. Jongin followed suit. They walked in through the front door to boisterous laughter and the warm smell of cookies.

“Hey Sehun! Jongin, you made it!” Baekhyun cheered from where he sat on the couch. He waited until the bottles were set down to give them each a hug.

“Where’s Hyukang?” Jongin asked, looking through the small living room for their son.

“Spending the night at Chanyeol’s parents,” Baekhyun said with a wave of his hand. “We wouldn’t have asked for alcohol if he was here! Besides, we should celebrate tonight!”

“Cause Yixing’s back?” Jongin asked as he cocked his head. “I get why you guys are so excited but he comes back like every two months. This just so happens to be on Christmas?”

“Mm… not quite,” Baekhyun responded. A smirk covered his face and Jongin was instantly nervous. That look was never a good sign on him, Chanyeol, or Jongdae. All three wearing a smirk meant trouble. And Jongin wasn’t sure if he could handle any pranks tonight.

The brothers were led into the living room. Jongin saw exactly who he expected from the sofa and chair. The loveseat closest to him and the person’s back to him and Jongin couldn’t make out who it was at first. There was Baekhyun and Sehun by his side of course, Junmyeon sitting with Yixing on the sofa, Minseok, Jongdae cuddling in one tiny recliner.

Wait.

Jongdae was supposed to be on duty right now.

The person in the loveseat turned to face Jongin.

“Soo!”

Jongin catapulted himself from the entryway, over the back of the loveseat, and onto the cushions into the arms of his husband. “I’ve missed you so much…”

“I’ve missed you more,” Kyungsoo responded as he pushed his lips against Jongin’s for a kiss. Jongin gladly gave him more than one.

“I’m not even going to ask why you’re here ‘cause I don’t care,” Jongin mumbled into the crook of the smaller’s neck. He had gained muscle from the time he saw him off on the first day. His hands ran over Kyungsoo’s shaved head and he giggled at the feeling.

As Jongin and Kyungsoo forgot that they weren’t alone in the room, Chanyeol cleared his throat to draw their attention back to the group. Kyungsoo pulled away from their current kiss first, but Jongin didn’t let him out of his arms for a second.

“In case you forgot, we do a have stuff to celebrate. We got the booze and everything!”

Jongin shrugged off his friends cheering and popping the bottle open in exchange for staring at Kyungsoo’s face. He peppered it with kisses and enjoyed the groan over PDA that Sehun gave. Kyungsoo didn’t mind the attention either.

Jongin felt that this Christmas wasn’t the best he’s ever had since it was so depressing to start, but maybe his husband could make it all better. Scratch that, Kyungsoo _would_ make it better.


End file.
